


From nothing to something (why me)

by InLust



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angie is Starlord, F/F, Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Past Relationships, Ridiculousness, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli was just a Terran space pirates stealing things for a living. So why was the Nova Prime hiring her to steal something she was already headed to?</p><p>In honor of Cartinelli week, the Guardians of the Galaxy AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From nothing to something (why me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuramachakra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramachakra/gifts), [schfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schfiftytwo/gifts).



> I completely did not hear about CARTINELLI week and I really wanted to contribute so this was the best I could do in my sleepy brain addled mind and kind of last minute. For the Movie Plot AU. Enjoy!

_**Somewhere in space** _

Angie likes to reminisce about the good ole days some times. As she cruises through the Galaxy, foot to pedal, hands on the control, eyes on the empty space before her, _how can she not reminisce about the good ole days?_ It's not like she has any companions. That's why she's just filling in the space while she heads to her next mission.

To be honest, it wasn't until recently that Angie got to travel on her own. She recalls her foster alien father's words: "All that I've done for you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive. Who saved you from being eaten---" _yada yada yada--he doesn't own me. I'm a grown woman. Also seriously, who the hell thinks about eating other people?_

_Unless of course, you are referring to a different kind of eating. Hahaha--_

**Ahem**. **_Anyways_** , Angie remembers her big dreams she had once. She was going to be a star. Singing and dancing her way across the big stages on Broadway. Acting to her hearts content because some times it sucked knowing that your mom died and you couldn't even say goodbye. More like you ran away so you didn't have to deal with it.  _Sniffle sniffle._

_Alright, Angie, this always happens when you think too hard about thinking about nothing._

The beeping coms pull Angie out of her thoughts of being a simple girl working in a diner with misogynistic men, obnoxious teenagers, and crazy exes. Angie grumbles at the incessant beeping.

Honestly, running away from your broken home because your step dad was kind of a space holder after your mom died of cancer and you don't know who your real father was? You really expect to **not** be harassed too often. But of course, there was always her crazy foster father. _Goddamn annoying eye patched blue alien._

There were also her enemies. She had made quite a reputation but honestly, it's not like she's a call away for a bunch of people who want her guts for dinner. _There was one woman though._

She _really_ **tried**. She is _still_ trying _**not**_ to sigh because Angie never looks forward to this call (she kind of does though). This call always comes right after a mission.

_Like clockwork._

It wasn't _her fault_ that some bounty hunters bumped into her. _It was the short one with the mustache's fault!_ He was the one getting too drunk and mistook her for a bounty (she was not that gladiator _who clearly had an ego to compensate for the size of his dick_ ), just because they were both blonde meant nothing (she had a more expensive bounty anyways- _take that Thompson_ ). **Regardless** , 'stache boy's stalking voiceless companion should've known better than to put his grubby-- _branches_?--on her. _Fury taught her how to defend herself._

The beeping keeps going off and Angie makes a mental note to install an answering machine. Because if there is one quality that this woman has it's **persistent** (and Angie kind of likes it).

"Starlord, at your service!" Angie answers with this exceedingly chipper voice that she knows grates on her nerves.

"Angie." The voice is clipped and no nonsense. Underneath, Angie can decipher the worry and _dare she say--affection?_

" _Nova Prime_ , such a delight to hear from you on this fine ride."

" _Angie_."

"Did you miss me _already_?" Angie continues on, poking the big shark. "Because it's _only_ been about two weeks since you've last seen me in your office, which by the way, is sort of a record." There is an audible sigh from the other end. It just _begs_ for Angie to persist. "Did I _mention_ that I enjoyed seeing you that time too? I remember because they've changed your uniform and can I say you look **stunning** in red, white, and blue? It reminds me a bit of home."

" **Starlord**." Nova Prime doesn't even sigh twice. She just falls into Angie's trap (willingly but she would never admit that) and there's a hint of urgency in her voice that stretches beyond worry. So for Angie, this wasn't **just** a scolding call.

"What's wrong?" Angie asks because at least she has the heart to be concerned for a woman she's grown fond of.

"There are _private_ matters that I need to discuss with you."

_Private matters. That's definitely not good._

"By _private_ you mean..." Angie lets it trail off because she isn't sure if she wants to discuss the big elephant in the room.

" **Business**." By the way she says it, Angie could sense Nova Prime blushing.

There's a weight lifted from her chest but also an uneasiness. _Ugh, feelings are complicated._

"It's urgent and for once, this might be a task suited for you that may redeem your standing with the Nova Corps and Xandar."

Angie has a bad taste in her mouth already but she holds her tongue because sure 'nough Nova Prime would have more to say.

"This is much larger than you and I, Angie. I'm not going to beg you to come but the Galaxy is in danger."

Now Angie really wants to sigh. Because she's given up her dreams of being a star a long time ago. Ever since she entered Nick Fury's damn ship as his foster daughter-- _seriously aliens need to stop trying to eat other species_ \--Angie has been doing what she wants to do and it's been **fun**. It's more of an adventure than she could ever ask for than on the stage.

"Are you still there?" Nova Prime has this lilt in her voice that reminds Angie of the English accent back at home. Everyone's accent is weird in space but this woman's voice kind of reminds her of home. As close as home can get.

Angie tries not to think about the conflict raging inside of her heart. She doesn't want to be a hero. So what if the Galaxy is in danger? That's too much pressure. She's a free spirit. She's a space pirate for crying out loud.

"Yeah. Still here." The space pirate responds nonchalantly. She doesn't know what to say, but she knows what she **_has_** to do. And _damnit to hell_ , she curses herself as she says, "I will be in Xandar in a few hours. Should I meet you at headquarters or?"

"The _Griffith_ ," Nova Prime responds almost immediately.

Angie smirks. "You know...taking a girl to an _establishment like that_...you're gonna give her ideas."

"I'll see you in a few hours." This time Nova Prime actually huffs and Angie giggles in response. "Please be discreet."

"Always. See you soon."

 _ **Xandar - the Griffith Hotel**_  

As promised (noncommittal promise of course; Angie can keep her word with people she likes-- _not that she likes_ **likes** _Nova Prime_ \-- **focus**!), the Terran arrives on Xandar in two hours and at the Griffith in the next hour. It's not to say she didn't have cold feet because **she did**. Angie _almost_ turned right back out of the atmosphere as soon as she saw the clean air and colonization of the planet. Nope, she couldn't do that to Nova Prime though, she _does not **like**_ the protector enough to keep her word.

The Griffith is the last place on Xandar Angie ever expects to stay open long, let alone Nova Prime to set foot in. Of course, Angie isn't going to lie, the Griffith Hotel is an establishment for refined women of their _trade_ , who have definitely refined their skills that Angie has indulged in once or twice. Of course, after the **incident** with Carol and Gloria-- _let's not talk about that_. Either way, the _only_ way to be anywhere near the Griffith is to be discreet.

Angie has to sneak through the back door to enter because otherwise, Madam Fry would have her head. _Let's save that story about Carol and Gloria for_ **another** _day._

 _3C. Ah, memories_. She knocks on the door with a beat that almost sounds like banging by the time she hits it the 6th time. _What? Phantom of the Opera is a classic_.

The door swings open and Nova Prime is standing before her looking as beautiful as ever with her hair perfectly curled, her uniform pressed tightly against her curves of her waist, and did Angie mention her legs that could go for _days_? Angie licks her lips as she stares at the cherry lipstick Nova Prime's got on.

"You're using my old room," Angie comments with a smirk that instantly gets the protector riled up. She's quickly pulled into the room by her arm and the door shuts quickly behind her. "Someone's been _sentimental_."

"Tell me what you know about Morag," she says instantly.

Angie stutters because she was literally headed there before Nova Prime called. "It's a planet?"

The woman gives a hard stare at Angie because for how long they've known each other, she could tell Angie was lying no matter what _. It bugged Angie to no end because she was an excellent actress._

Nevertheless, the withering stare from the protector's dark brown eyes tug at Angie's heart.

"I was headed there for my next mission. I haven't been there before but Nick Fury wants me to collect an orb there."

"Do you know what the contents of that orb is?" There's a slight alarm to Peggy's voice a she asks. _**Clearly**_ , _she knows something that Angie doesn't._

Of course, Angie shrugs. "It's a thing that's gonna make me money?"

 ** _Clearly_** , it's the wrong response because the brunette continues with a seriousness that isn't clicking with Angie. "Angie, inside of that orb is something called the Infinity Stone. It is a source of infinite and immeasurable power and energy. It gives the person who wields it the power to _destroy_ **all**."

"Geez, a bit dramatic?" _Who would wanna destroy the galaxy_?

"I've been doing a bit more research. Contacting sources from Knowhere."

Angie flinches because Nova Prime **definitely** knows what happened at Knowhere recently then. She's deal with that whenever the other shoe drops.

"There is movement from Ronan the Accuser. He is seeking the power of the Infinity Stone."

"Wait, what does this have to do with me exactly?" Angie asks in sheer confusion. Because she knows, the situation totally sounds like _it sucks_ , but she's just a space pirate. "I just happen to have a mission there to collect that thing."

"I want you to steal it before Ronan gets to it."

Angie has to stop everything for a moment to digest that sentence. There are so many things wrong with that sentence that she can't help but let out a laugh. It just bubbled up from the pit of her stomach right out of her lips. She can't even contain herself because she tells Nova Prime to repeat what she just said.

"I _said_ ," this time she has her hands on her hips and an indignant look on her face as she says, "I want you to steal the Infinity Stone before Ronan and his men get to it." Angie is still laughing. " _Angie_! I hardly see how this is the time for jokes."

"I am sorry," Angie responds through her breaths. She rubs her stomach that's sore from laughter. "But you have been telling me for the past _year_ **not** to get into any trouble. That any time you hear news of me causing problems in the Galaxy that you would have me cuffed and quartered without hesitation. Now you, _Nova Prime of the Nova Corps of Xandar,_ are asking me, Angie Martinelli, a Terran of a space pirate brigade called _SHIELD_ , who you have told not to get into trouble, to **_steal_** an orb containing what you call the _Infinity Stone_?"

The brunette gets so flustered at Angie's reaction that she turns to the bed ( _it'd be a lie if Angie didn't admit to sharing with her once or twice_ ) and picks up her bag to whack Angie with.

"Ow!" Angie frowns instantly at the impact of the big bag and rubs her arm. "What was _that_ for?"

"This is a serious matter! _Have you not heard a word I've said_? Ronan wants to **_destroy planets_** in the Galaxy. We have to get the Infinity Stone before he does."

"Well, I would've gotten the stone by now if you hadn't intercepted me and begged me to come see you here."

"I did not _beg_."

"Oh, sweetie, you **did**. And you _liked_ it."

There's a quick blush that the brunette suppresses before she punches Angie's shoulder this time.

" **Stop it.** "

Angie winces at the pain in her arm now. She forgot that her Nova Prime is not some dainty lady commander. She was a soldier, trained and educated through and through for strength and intelligence.

"Alright, what do you want me to do with the stone once I get it?" Angie refocuses her attention on the real questions she had before the hilarity of the situation. "How do I know _you_ aren't the ones that are going to destroy planets?"

The woman before her turns serious. Her eyes darken just a smidgen and her lip thins. "Nova Corps _does not know_ the existence of the Infinity Stone. To everyone really, it's just a legend lost with age. My contact has only confirmed its existence recently and I want to ensure that we find a safe place to hide it forever."

" _We_?" Angie asks in confusion. "I thought you were hiring me to find this stone."

There is a curl of her lips and that blasted red lipstick makes Angie's mouth go dry as Nova Prime does that thing. "I am coming with you."

She says it like its the simplest thing in the world and Angie's jaw just drops.

"Uhm, _excuse me,_ but did I hear you incorrectly? I mean it might been the explosion that I set off recently but _did you say you're coming with me_?"

She smirks. _For heavens sake,_ Nova Prime smirks at Angie and on any other occasion it would be the sexiest thing but _**not right now.**_

"You're coming with me?" Angie asks again like a broken record.

The brunette places her bag that she hit Angie with down on the bed to open it up to pull out what looks to be civilian clothes. "Of course, you didn't think I would send you off on a mission without _insurance_ now would you?" She has the _audacity_ to sound coy as she unbuttons her uniform.

Angie stutters again, completely flabbergasted at what the woman was saying, " _Wh-eh-uh-what're_ \-- **Peggy**."

She turns at the sound of her name, uniform unbuttoned and slipping down her shoulders already. Angie's brain just shuts down and _Nova Pr_ \-- ** _Peggy_** stares at her with this sexy look that _beckons_ her.

The space pirate shakes her head furiously to get rid of the thrall Peggy seems to know would work with her goddamn bed room eyes. " _Peggy_! You are _Nova Prime_! You can't just up and leave with me, are you kiddin'?"

"Not a chance, you are space pirate, Angie," _Nov_ \-- _ **Peggy**_ answers, "Like I said, this is something much **larger** than you and me. I won't let you do this on your own if I thought it was going to safe."

Angie furrows her brows. "Peggy, I've done plenty of jobs on my own. This can be just as easy. _Trust me_."

"I am going." She sounds so sure and steadfast. That's the woman Angie knew before she became Nova Prime. But this was too much for Angie.

"I don't have traveling _companions_ ," Angie tries to argue. "I'm a _terrible_ space mate. I don't have _extra bunks_. I don't have extra space."

Peggy rolls her eyes as she stops changing, her bra is extremely distracting right now. She steps towards Angie and tugs at the lapels of that red leather trench she picked up years ago. She purses her lips as if she's playing with the words in her head. After a moment, she settles on, "I asked you to do me a favor. But I won't let you do it alone. We've known each other far too long and I am not about to put you into danger that I myself wouldn't otherwise be in. This is not some fun adventure. My job as Nova Prime is to protect my people from all threats that come our way. I will protect this planet at any cost, even if it means my absence. _You have your job and I have mine._ "

"You are _crazy_ , Peg," Angie breathes out. Seriously, the Nova Prime is leaving Xandar because Angie could be in danger. **Fuck**. _Actually, the whole damn Galaxy is in danger._ **Fuck**. _This was bigger than Angie or Peggy._ **Fuck**.

 _Ughhhhhhhhh_. Angie groans in frustration as she face palms herself. "Fine! **Fine**! You can come!" Not that Peggy would've taken no for an answer in the first place.

Peggy knows this as she leans forward and lets her lips tease Angie's gently as she says, "I knew you'd come around."

"I have no idea how you are just going to drop your responsibilities like this but I know this is important to you. So I'm just not even going to fight it." Angie completely concedes at this point. She throws her hands up in the air. "Get changed, we're leaving ASAP."

Peggy nods and this time she takes her clothes into the bathroom to change.

Angie feels a headache forming as she drops down on the bed next to Peggy's bag. **How**? How did this happen? How did she go from Terran space pirate to guardian of the Galaxy in a few hours?

_I'm just a Terran. An ordinary Terran that steals things for a living. I'm not some guardian of the Galaxy. Why me?_


End file.
